


Just a small story

by ahegaoiruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, i fucking hate v3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaoiruma/pseuds/ahegaoiruma
Summary: I didn't like the original survivors so out of pure hatred I made this au and fic





	Just a small story

Three unexpected kids walk out of the rubble.

Now, you’d never expect a supreme leader, an inventor and a detective to walk into a bar together, right?

Well try and imagine them walking out of rubble together.

Kokichi Ouma, Saihara Shuuichi and Miu Iruma. The three survivors of the 53rd and final season of DanganRonpa. 

Saihara was helping Ouma out of the rubble while Iruma looked at the broken school and dome all around them.

“W-We need a fuckin’ box.”

“Why’s that?” Saihara rose, hand intertwined with Ouma’s.

“Cause I got an idea, of course.” And she began walking off, picking up any remaining pieces of Kiibo she could.

“There might be a box in my research room, if it's still there of course!” Ouma laughed and looked around. Everything seemed to be destroyed.

“If we can't find one, t-then we’ll just use a makeshift bag…!”

Ouma took off his scarf and shrugged, “You could use this, might not hold all of it but should work fine.” 

Iruma took it with one quick swipe and began walking all around the school, picking up anything of Kiibo.

After an hour or two, she walked back to Ouma and Saihara who were thinking.

The ‘bag’ was filled to the brim, with the most prominent feature in it being his ahoge.

“W-We’re rebuilding this sucker! Yeah!” Iruma smiled, yet it was obvious she wanted to cry, since she just saw her favorite robot explode right in front of her.

So Iruma, Ouma and Saihara began marching off to the nearest town, having awkward small talk.

“If we want to avoid rabid fans, I think it’d be wise if we moved to the country.”

“And why’s that, Suckhara?” 

Saihara shrugged off the insult and continued on, “The country side is a lot more calmer I’d say, mostly old people live around there too I believe, so they wouldn't really care about us.”

“I get what Saihara-chan’s sayin’! Old people suck and the country is nice so we should move there!” Ouma giggled and put his arms behind his head, kicking his legs obnoxiously high.

Iruma hugged the bag closer to her chest, and sighed, “I know but… The country ain't fuckin’ cool,  
dammit!”

“H-Hey! C-Calm down!” Saihara was a bit shocked from the outburst but continued on his way.

And they stumbled upon the small bustling city.

Thankfully, most people ignored them, thinking they were cosplayers, but lots of fans did try and get pics with them, and Iruma almost broke someone’s phone.

She still hugged the bag close to her chest.

Ouma suddenly yelled out at the large black building in front of them, Team DanganRonpa headquarters.

“Lookie lookie! There it is!” He pointed up at the large sign and smiled, “Let's go in there! Right now!” And Ouma opened the door and slipped inside, being followed by Iruma and Saihara right after.

Ouma almost slipped on the clean, tile floors but kept his balance, and slammed his hands onto the reception desk.

Nothing happened.

Ouma grabbed the bell on it and started slamming it, and finally the chair turned around and the old lady almost jumped out of her chair.

She examined each of them closely, and nodded to herself, checking something on a clipboard.

“53rd Killing Game survivors, follow me.” She stepped out of her chair and began walking rather fast, yet they followed on, reaching the last office in the hall.

“Talk to the chief executive, please.” She held the door open to them, and they walked in and took their seats, waiting for the executive.

“This place smells like chlorine to the very core.” Iruma sneered, looking around.

“Almost as white as Kii-boy’s hair.” Ouma replied, placing his feet on top of the large desk in front of them.

“H-Hey! You're gonna get us in trouble, you know!” Saihara whispered, and Ouma calmly put his feet back down.

They sat there for quite a bit. 

 

An old man finally walked out and took notice of the survivors.

“Oh! 53rd Killing Game survivors!” He clapped his hands together and smiled.

“I'm guessing you either want therapy or money.” He looked them up and down, “I could give you 8 million yen to split between you three.” 

“Why 8?” Saihara spoke up, putting his finger to his chin, “Wouldn't that make one of us have more money than the others? Why not 3 million?”

“Are you tryna get us less money than we're being fuckin’ offered?!” Iruma yelled, almost smacking him.

“Well, the 53rd Killing Game didn't make much money in honesty, we’re giving you 8/9 of our earnings.” He sighed and turned around, “The 53rd was one of the worst seasons, if not the worst, we did horribly i’d say, but we’re giving you lots.”

Iruma nodded and hugged the bag closer to her chest.

“Okay, will we be getting any other benefits?” Saihara asked, scratching his head.

“The government will be doing that, we can just put your names under a special file.”

“And how much are we gonna get, mister?” Ouma asked, “Enough to buy 15 packs of soda that’ll last me a day?”

The chief executive turned around in his chair, “I believe you’ll be getting about 2,000 yen a month. That should give you all enough money for therapy for each of you and your own houses, and entertainment.”

“And when will we be gettin’ this fuckin’ cash?” Iruma pointed, making sure the bag was still safely near her.

“Right now.”

The old man laughed and turned around in his spinny chair, “I’m kidding, the money will be deposited to you all soon enough, for now though, I’ve set up a hotel room for you all to stay at.”

The three sighed in unison.


End file.
